


Gifts and Good Fortune

by NinetyNineGhosts



Series: Eddsworld Magical Boi AU [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Additional Warnings in Notes, Alternate Universe - Magical Boys, Body Horror, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It seems happy and then its n o t, M/M, Magic, Magical Contracts, Manipulation, Mild Gore, Possession, Self Harm, Shit gets deep, more tags to come, possible cannibalism, references to other magical genre things, someone help these bois, this is both incredibly cliche and also very much not so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinetyNineGhosts/pseuds/NinetyNineGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Edd Gold finds a magical wand that gives him amazing magical powers and a cute dress, he's thrust into the world of magical heroes - But is a life of battling monsters and saving the world all it's cracked up to be? Edd's not sure, but at the least he won't be alone! This fic will update sporadically when I get the time to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart Candy Is Here, A New Hero's Appeared!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Okay, so if you came in here expecting nothing but joy and magical shenanigans then these first few chapters should be okay for you! But know that this story is meant to be rather dark in nature as things go on. So you've been warned! Thank you for deciding to read this, and kudos and comments are always appreciated!

_There is rhythm in motion. Fighting is like a dance._

 

_Chapter One of Part One: Heart Candy is Here, a New Hero Appears!_

 

_~_

 

"No, mom, I'm fine. There haven't been any monster attacks even near my street in months, I'm okay." Edward Gold frowned a bit as a worried voice from his phone chattered on a bit more. "I don't need you to make me anything. I've been living on my own for two years, I'm doing just swell." More chatters, more frowns. "Trust me, if I need any help I'll call you  _immediately._ " More chatters. "I love you too, mom." Edward Gold hit the 'END' button and stuffed his phone into his hoodie pocket. He let out a soft sigh. He didn't understand why his mother worried so much. It was true that the streets were dangerous to be out on alone, but Edd was a perfectly capable 23-year-old who could fend for himself just fine. And it wasn't like monsters were too much of an issue, there were those heroes Angel Dust and Devil Cherry out stopping them before they could cause any damage. 

 

So Edd was fine. It wasn't like  _he_ was going into the line of fire anytime soon, after all. The brunette huffed again and resumed his walk home, half-empty Cola in hand. 

 

The evening was gorgeous. The sky was clear enough for the colors of the sunset to not be hindered by any clouds or smoke, and the purples and reds vividly lit up the evening, the dark blue of night not brave enough to show its face yet. And the noise was different and pleasant. Living in the city usually meant cars and people and dogs and more cars were all that one would hear, but it would seem that Edd had found one of the moments in which all of that just stopped. Anyone with a less optimistic outlook on things would probably think that the quiet was somewhat unnerving, but the boy in the green hoodie found it peaceful. 

 

Of course, while looking at the sky, Edd didn't pay much attention to where he was stepping. 

 

He felt his foot bump into something, pushing it a little before he stopped and looked down. 

 

A dainty...wand, it would seem, laid at his feet. Well, Edd wasn't sure if it was really a wand. When one says the word 'wand', one thinks of slim black-and-white magician's sticks, or thin glittery twigs with stars on the ends. This looked a little more...eh, clunky. A snowglobe-looking ball full of pink and green glitter was affixed to a green-and-pink smooth handle with a dark green diamond poking out the other end of it. Two light pink wings set themselves neatly on both sides of the globe, and to complete the image, a red heart glistened on the very top. Honestly, it was adorable. 

 

Edd bent over, but hesitated to touch it. Did this belong to somebody? Would he be stealing if he picked it up? It was so cool-looking, surely it'd be fine if he at least looked at it and held onto it for whoever might've lost the thing. And so Edd decided that he would pick up the wand and take it home with him.

 

He grabbed the handle of the wand under the wings and globe, and suddenly things were glowing. Things were very colorful.

 

Was he naked? Edd felt naked. Kind of cold here, where is here? Wherever he was didn't feel like a room. Or...an outside? This was bizarre, very bizarre, and Edd didn't have time to register what was happening - There was a lot of pink and some pastel green here and there, and there were shapes and was he wearing a skirt? Are these bracelets on him? He was still holding the wand, wasn't he? 

 

Edd wasn't sure what was going quite on, he never took acid in his life. 

 

And before Edd could really make sense of Yes, he did have a skirt, he was back where he was, holding the wand in his hand. Except it was kind of glowing. 

 

"...what."

 

~

 

Well, whoever made the dress had an excellent taste. Edd had made it home without bumping into anyone, thank Heavens, and was looking himself over in the bathroom mirror. Ringo brushed up against his leg with a questioning look, as if Edd smelled a little different than he usually did. Edd looked down at his feet, which were now in high heels that he still wasn't sure it was humanly possible for him to really walk in (the trip home was incredibly wobbly). He was pretty sure he was still loading the 'Hey! I know what happened!' screen that should be popping up any second now.

 

"So what's going on?" He murmured to himself, holding the wand in his hands and looking down at it. "Am I...Is this like...Magic?" Edd wanted to laugh at the idea. Yes, he had a sudden and explained dress on, and it looked weird enough to be that of a magical hero's, but Edd could not imagine himself fighting off monsters all the time. That was for the pros, the cool guys, the ones like Angel Dust! Edd was not Angel Dust. Angel Dust was cool, and fit, and he had nice red hair and he was confident and knew how to run in heels, and Edd had only ever seen him on TV and in posters, and Edd was not him. He tossed the wand into the air and caught it, frowning.

 

"This can't be magic." He mumbled, almost disappointed. "Magic happens to cool people, not losers who live alone with their cat."

 

"Hey, your cat could take offense to that." A voice from below chimed in, prompting Edd to scream in surprise and jump up a little. 

 

"Who said that?!" He cried, looking around and holding his wand up in self-defense. 

 

"Your wand!" The voice replied cheerfully. "...And also your cat." 

 

Edd looked down at Ringo, who was pawing at his leg.

 

"Don't freak out, buddy!" 

 

Edd did not ever think that a cat's mouth would be able to say 'Don't freak out, buddy'. But he thought wrong. 

 

"Ringo, you can talk?!" 

 

"It's not Ringo, it's your wand!" Ringo exclaimed, his adorable cat face dropping into an adorable cat pout. "I'm possessing your cat so that I can talk to you! All wands can do it!" 

 

"...Are you here to steal my soul."

 

"No!"

 

"Because, because if you are, you could probably get a way better deal from my neighbor!"  
  
  


"But I'm not here to -"

 

"I'm not even religious, so like, there!"

 

"Edd, shut up!"  
  
  


Edd shut up. 

 

"Sorry, sorry!" The wand possessing the cat let out a weird, nervous chuckle. "I didn't mean to shout, I just - Listen, Edd, now I know you think it's not for you, but I'd been waiting in that spot for the right person to see me and activate me, and here we are! You're that right person! And now you have awesome powers, isn't that cool?!"  
  
  


"I'm sorry, it is really hard to believe that I'm the only person who saw you when you were laying in the middle of the sidewalk." Edd frowned.

 

"Oh, Edd - It's cool wand magic that you wouldn't understand!" The wand possessing the cat huffed. "Try not to question it! Now -"

 

"So, wait, nobody but me can see the wand? Am I like, waving around nothing? That'd look so stupid -"  
  
  


"They can see me NOW, now that you've activated me - Please, Edd, try to focus here, you have awesome powers now? You can kill monsters and stuff now? Is any of this registering, or are you just gonna keep on asking me about trivial things that don't matter as much as the non-trivial things?"

 

"...Okay, you can continue."

 

"Alright! So you're now Heart Candy, the -"

 

"Wait, Heart Candy? Can I get a cool name like Angel Dust?"

 

"You don't want to be called Angel Dust." 

 

"I don't want to be called Heart Candy. How about Devil Cherry, can I get a name like that?"

 

"Devil Cherry sounds like a pornstar."

 

"I'm not entirely convinced he's not one, actually."

 

And awkward silence. 

 

"But I don't want to be Heart Candy, that name sounds kind of dumb." Edd muttered. 

 

The wand huffed. 

 

"That's just the way this works, Edd! Your magical hero name isn't something you choose!"

 

"Well that's dumb."

 

"Anyways, you're Heart Candy, and through me you have a variety of abilities and attacks! That's cool, right?"

 

Edd thought about it, and decided that yes, it was pretty cool. 

 

"So what kind of attacks do I have, really?" He asked. 

 

"Here, hold me out the window." The wand ordered. Edd did as he was told, opening the bathroom window and holding his wand out of it. 

 

"So why do I need to hold you out the window?" He inquired, raising a brow.

 

"You'll see - It's best not to use your magical attacks indoors. Now say 'Candy Bubble Blast'!" 

 

"Why." 

 

"Just do it."

 

"Candy Bubble Blast?"

 

Nothing happened. 

 

"Say it with confidence, Heart Candy! Your powers are useless if you don't believe in yourself!" 

 

Edd held in a laugh. That was so lame, really. He felt his possessed cat's eyes glaring daggers into the back of his head, however, and sharpened up. Confidence, eh? Edd supposed he could muster something up. 

 

"Okay...Candy Bubble Blast!"

 

Edd felt his hand's vibrating, and his eye widened as he watched the wand in his hands shake. The heart affixed to the top of his wand's globe immediately glowed, as did the globe itself immediately after. With a high-pitched keen, a barrage of bubbles shot out of the globe and hit the side of the building across the street, the force of the bubble blast knocking Edd back and causing a few bricks to fall out of the building's wall.

 

Whoops. 

 

"That was amazing, Edd!" The wand had been dropped onto the ground, Edd now sitting on the other side of the room, rubbing the back of his head. "Don't you think that was great?"

 

"I think I'm gonna hurl, really." Edd admitted, before turning and grabbing onto the side of the bathtub and flinging his head over, retching. "Yep." 

 

"That's the hurling of victory! That's confident, cool vomiting!" 

 

"Vomiting is never confident or cool"

 

"CONFIDENT, COOL VOMITING! WE DID IT!"

 

"We almost destroyed a wall"

 

"WE DID IT"

 

Edd stuck his tongue out at the wand, which vibrated back at him as if returning the favor. 

 

"So...that's my powers? I shoot bubbles at things?"

 

"Well, that's your basic ability. As you get more experienced, you'll be able to do lots of even cooler things!" 

 

Edd was quiet. The loading screen of 'I know exactly what's going on!' was at 99%. 

 

"So, so I'm a magical boy." 

 

100%

 

"Yep, that's pretty much it!"

 

"I'm...I have magical powers. And I'm supposed to kill monsters." 

 

"Yeah, it's a great job to have!"

 

"I need to lay down." 

 

"Can you pick me up and set me on your coffee table or something before you do? Floors are so unsanitary." 

 

Edd nodded, shakily standing and lifting up the wand. 

 

"So...Do you, do you have a name?" 

 

"Nope!"

 

"No name, huh?"

 

"Yeah, names are a thing that wands don't really have." 

 

"...Can I call you Wanda?" 

 

"Yeah, I don't see why not - Wait is that-"

 

"Yes"

 

"You've given me a pun name."

 

"I have!" Edd was very proud.

 

"I don't know whether to be mad or impressed." 

 

"Before you choose," Edd sat down on his couch and set Wanda on the coffee table. "Do you know how I can, uh, change back?" 

 

"Oh, yeah - Just focus on your old outfit and it should happen."

 

"Thanks, Wanda."

 

"You're welcome." 

 

Edd stood back up, focusing on his green hoodie and his pants. He felt cold again, and he saw all the colors he'd seen before, and before he knew it he was back in his regular attire. The brunette shakily walked himself back into his room and shut the door behind him, falling onto his bed. His mouth tasted like vomit. Ew. 

 

"I'm a magical boy." He mumbled to himself. This was all so bizarre. 

 

A soft smile appeared on his face.

 

"I like that." 

 

~

 

_Tune in next chapter to see Heart Candy's first monster battle! And the appearance of a new hero: Who is Comet Azure?_


	2. Cosmic Comrades and Snatching Souls: Who Is Comet Azure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Edd sets out saving lives on the streets, he encounters a very sullen fellow magical fighter with a very strange goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, and thank you for your patience with me! Chapters like these tend to take a while to write, although I will try to get more out quicker! I hope you enjoy! Warning in case people are sensitive: There are some gross descriptions of monsters and a brief description of a crime scene.

"Katya?" Kim asked, heading down the hall. "There's a guy here to see you, he says he's your cousin." 

 

Silence. Kim wondered if perhaps Katya wasn't wearing her implants. 

 

"Katya?" She asked again, a bit louder. 

 

A snarl. Kim raised her eyebrows - That sounded like one of the monsters she and Katya would fight. Without a moment's hesitation she transformed, taking on the form of her magical alter ego Neon Sanguine as she rushed into her girlfriend's room. 

 

Where Katya should've been standing, a large furry creature with long bones sticking out of random spots - Blood speckled and splattered its fur and it seemed to be in intense pain. 

 

"Kat..." Kim's eyes widened. Her friend, her magical partner, her wife...

 

The creature screeched and lunged for her. 

 

Kim managed to rush from the room and get into the lounge, where a young blonde man sat holding a mug of coffee. 

 

"Kim, is everything -" The man took note of what Kim was wearing. "You're Neon Sanguine. You're - Where's Katya??" 

 

The creature that was Katya burst into the room, mouth split into several parts lined with razer sharp teeth. A long tongue darted out of her mouth and lashed at Kim, who managed to dodge and roll out of the way. 

 

"Get out of here!" She cried at the blonde man, who stood still in shock. 

 

"That's...Katya?? It's me, Ben - Your cousin??" He yelped. "Don't you remember me??"

 

Katya turned and stared at him. 

 

Her tongue lashed out and stabbed itself through Ben's chest. 

 

"Katya, _no_!" Kim cried, blood splattering against her face as Katya pulled the man up to her maw and bit down into his chest. 

 

Katya dropped the man, who was convulsing in pain and dying shock, and stared at Kim. 

 

Her mouths, dripping with blood, began to form something resembling words. 

 

"CccCCcan yyYyoOOou hearr mEe?" She wailed, voice shattered. 

 

Kim screamed.

 

Katya rammed her way through the door and with a last wail was gone. 

 

Kim's hands shook. Blood dripped from her face. 

 

"Katya..." She sobbed. 

 

~~~~~~

 

"I can't believe I'm finally doing this." Edd laughed, holding onto Wanda as he stood atop a building roof. 

 

"Well, take it all in quickly - Every minute spent here is a minute of monster fighting wasted!" Wanda chirruped, sitting behind him in the form of his possessed cat. 

 

"Yeah, yeah - Are you always going to sound like my mum?" Edd smirked. 

 

"I only nag to teach you what's important." Wanda nodded. 

 

The magical boy groaned and laughed a bit. 

 

"Very well, then - Let's get going." And with that, he leapt off the building. 

 

"Heart Lifted Magical!" He cried, smiling as a pink heart appeared beneath him and provided a magical platform to bounce off of - The hearts appeared more as he needed them, providing quite the cutesy display. He laughed as he made his bouncing way over bustling streets and quick traffic, the lights of the city beneath him. 

 

"Is this what Angel Dust sees every night?" Edd wondered aloud, imagining his hero flying above the city.

 

Wanda, now merely a wand, only vibrated a bit in response. Now that Edd was no longer in close proximity to a possessible host, she was stuck in her wand form again. 

 

A shriek rang out from Edd's left, causing Edd to stop on the heart he landed on. 

 

"Where was that?" He frowned. The hearted underneath him began to flicker, so he quickly jumped to another.

 

Another shriek, and this time Edd could trace it back to an alleyway. Jumping down from the heart before it could dissipate, Edd landed just outside the alley. 

 

"Someone, help!" A voice cried. Edd peered around the corner to see...

 

An incredibly large and grostesque looking monster covered in matted dirty blonde fur and blood, looming over a young blonde girl in overalls. 

 

Oh, god. 

 

Why couldn't the monster look nicer? 

 

Edd gripped Wanda tightly and took a step into the middle of the alley. 

 

"Hey, ugly!" He cried, prompting the monster to turn its attention away from the girl. "Yeah, I'm talking to you! Leave that girl alone!"

 

Wanda vibrated in a way that Edd could tell was a 'Don't Talk To It Unleash An Attack We Practiced This A Hundred Times I'm Not Mad Just Disappointed' vibration. 

 

The creature turned to face Edd completely, growling and hissing. 

 

"Oh, oh god." Edd shuddered. "Um..C-Candy...Candy B-"

 

"AZURE WARRIOR HAYLEY'S COMET!" 

 

A blast of burning blue energy and the creature roared in agony, a patch of its blonde fur seared off and the flesh beneath charred. 

 

A man in a blue sailor-esque outfit jumped down from the rooftop into the alley, shoving Edd down and preparing another attack. 

 

The creature screeched and lashed a tongue out to grab at the man in blue, who only huffed as he grabbed the limb with fiery hands, burning it. The monster wailed and retracted its tongue, dragging the man a few feet with it. The stranger yelped lightly as he stumbled, trying to back up but finding it hard to retain balance. 

 

Edd stood and took a step towards the man in blue, but stopped once he realized just how close they'd gotten to the monster. 

 

"Wait, man, we need to back up -"

 

"I've got this." The man snapped. "I just..I need to use a better attack."

 

"What??"

 

"Shut up!" 

 

Edd shut up. 

 

"Cosmic Borrower Abbadon's Hai-" 

 

"Stop!!" 

 

A blonde girl in magical hero dress stood in front of the blue fighter. 

 

"Wh-"

 

"I can help her, you two just leave! Go!!" She cried. 

 

"Are you insane??" The blue stranger yelped. "You can't help a monster!" 

 

"I wouldn't expect an Azure to understand!" The girl shouted. 

 

"Wh - Hey!" 

 

The woman wasn't able to respond as the monster chomped down on her upper half. 

 

"Time to go!" Edd cried, grabbing into the blue stranger. 

 

"What the hell are you -"

 

"Heart Lifted Escape Magical!" Edd yelped, seeing nothing but pink before finding himself on the roof he was on before, this time with the blue stranger.

 

"What are you _doing_!?" The man cried, pulling away from Edd.

 

"Saving your life!"

 

"I didn't need saving!" The man protested. "I need to kill that monster!" 

 

"It's too dangerous, let Angel Dust take care of it!" Edd ordered. "I'm no genius, but you're clearly not powerful enough to kill that!"

 

"I am, too! And I would've if that chick hadn't gotten in my way!" 

 

"Who are you, anyways?" Edd frowned. The stranger turned to face the magical boy, and Edd was shocked to notice that his eyes were entirely black.

 

"My name is Comet Azure." He hissed. "I'm on a mission to capture 1,000 corrupted souls so that I can free the demon Abbadon, and you and that idiot blonde down there ruined that for me."


	3. A Nebula of New Things, And All That They Bring!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edd learns some stuff from this Comet Azure.

"...Did you just say demon." 

 

"- You know, it's idiots like you who are why we just can't have nice things, that's what's wrong with everything right now. You think you're just so talented because you can wave around your fancy wands and poof! Things just turn out right!" Tom was very, very upset with this boy. Borrowing Abbadon's power only added more souls to his debt, and the fact that he didn't even get the first soul out of it was just sad. 

 

"But...you said Comet Azure. Comet." 

 

"Just because you've got fancier tools to use than all us doesn't make you more qualified to decide what other people should do!" Tom groaned in annoyment. "I don't even know who you are and you've already pissed me off!'

 

"You have a space theme, but you serve a demon? That's not a coherent shtick. It doesn't make -"

 

Tom put a gloved hand on the brunette's mouth.

 

"Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" He asked, eyes narrowing behind his visor. 

 

"...But what kind of theme is space and demons?" The boy asked, prompting another annoyed groan from Tom. Fabulous. This kid's pompous and a genuine idiot, wonderful. 

 

"Just...don't worry about that. You disrupted my mission." The Azure accused.

 

"Wh - I saved your life!" The brunette huffed, putting his hands on his hips. "That creature was too strong for either of us to take down - Let Devil Cherry or Angel Dust take care of it!" 

 

Tom raised a brow. Did this kid seriously think...? Ah, jeez.

 

"You really think those two assholes give a damn about that thing?" He asked, black eyes narrowing. "Angel Dust and Devil Cherry only go after the ones that'll make them look good, they couldn't care less about a small job like that."

 

Poor kid looked shattered.

 

"That’s not true." He protested, making Tom almost feel bad about this.

 

"It is. They're only in it for the glory, or in Cherry's case, the sex appeal. Unless there's cameras everywhere they're not gonna bother." 

 

"That isn't true!" The boy stomped his foot and Tom sighed, shoulders slumping. 

 

"Listen, kid, I could stand here and listen to you try to defend your stupid idols all night, but I have better things to do." He made his way over to the ledge of the building roof and leaned. "Like catch that monster that you let escape." 

 

"I'm not a kid." The kid huffed, pouting and crossing his arms. "I'm Heart Candy." Wow. Give this kid a sucker for winning 'Magical Title Most Likely To Give You Cavities'. 

 

"Cute." Tom quipped, sneering before jumping off the ledge and vanishing in a flash of blue light. 

 

~~

 

"Wanda?" Edd asked, hoodie pulled up over his head as he sat on his bed surrounded by pillows. 

 

"What?" Asked the cat that the wand was possessing.

 

"Did I make the wrong choice, running away?" Comet Azure's words kept ringing in his head.

 

"The monster was clearly too powerful for you." Wanda reassured him. "I think that saving yourself and the Azure was the best course of action to take." 

 

Edd said nothing in response, rather choosing to stare at the wall.

 

The vision of the girl getting chomped on remained ingrained in his mind.

 

~~

 

"I'm hungry." Abbadon whispered. 

 

"Abby, for the last time, I'm sorry I didn't get you that soul last night, but please stop bugging me when I'm trying to concentrate." Tom snapped, looking away from his studying to glare at the small creature sitting on his desk.

 

"No, I mean, I want one of your strawberries." The demon sassed, her one eye looking very unamused. 

 

Tom glanced at the bowl of strawberries his mom had given him. 

 

"Oh." 

 

He took one of the smaller berries and gave it to the creature, who graciously swallowed it whole without a single word of thanks. He rolled his eyes - Which had returned to normal white sclera and blue irises once he detransformed - and went back to his schoolwork.

 

"Tommy?" 

 

"Yeah, mom?" Tom raised his voice to be heard through the walls. A short woman with glasses and a ponytail opened the door gently and peeked through. 

 

"I'm going out on that date now - I made some waffles if you're hungry. You can have those for dinner, and a soda if you want." She smiled. 

 

"Ach, mum," The boy with the ash-brown hair turned in his chair to face the woman. "You're spoiling me absolutely rotten." 

 

"No alcohol, though." She smirked. "I don't want to deal with any hangovers other than my own tomorrow." 

 

"Ach, mum," Tom clutched his chest in mock pain. "Must I be denied every basic joy of life?" 

 

"You know the rules!" His mother sassily shot back. "Until you've gotten your music degree, no drinking without me!" 

 

"Yeah, yeah," The boy grinned. "I live here, I've got things down."

 

"Good." The woman smiled. "There's also some leftover shrimp in the fridge if you want that instead of waffles, you can heat it up - I'll be back before midnight! I love you, bye!" 

 

"Have fun on your date!" Tom smiled as his mother gently shut the door and left. "...You can get out of my teddy bear now, Abbadon." The small demon tumbled put of the stuffed animal. 

 

"You have no idea how stuffy it is in there." She wheezed, melodramatically clawing at the wood of the desk. 

 

"I get it. Haha." Tom monotonously quipped as he picked up his textbook. "Stuffy. How clever, don't claw my desk, I -"

 

"So what do you think will come of this 'Heart Candy'?" Abbadon interjected. Tom froze. 

 

"...Either he'll die, or he'll get someone else killed." Tom decided. "Kids like him never bring any good with them."

 

~~ 

 

Elsewhere, a wounded magical girl wheezed as a young man bandaged up her wounds.

 

"This looks absolutely horrible, Kim." Mark commented. 

 

"Just...just fix me up." Kim coughed. "I need to get Katya." 

 

"You heard what the girls said, Kim, it's -"

 

Kim grabbed Mark's hand before he could apply the antiseptic to her wounds, rage in her eyes.

 

"I don't care what they say. I can fix her.

 

I promise you that."


	4. Be More Merry, Devil Cherry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new magical hero is introduced...And Edd gets to meet him face to face!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for for not updating, I've been very busy with life!! Note that I remember Paul and Patryk are uncomfortable with their names being used in this, so Im referring to them as Pau and Pat.

"Don't forget to eat breakfast." The quiet voice of Pau nagged in Tord's head as he reached for the door to leave his apartment. 

 

"Ugh, Pau, please." Tord rolled his eyes before looking at the bracelet on his left hand, its red jewel glowing. "I'm not a baby, stop nagging. You know I can pick something up from a cafe before work." 

 

"Pau is only trying to remind you that it is no good to function when all you've had to eat is a pastry and some gross coffee." Pat chimed in, the red jewel on Tord's right bracelet glowing softly as well. "You have enough time before work hours to sit and actually, how do you say it...Treat yourself!" 

 

Tord groaned. 

 

"You two are too much like my mother sometimes, you know that?" The brunette laughed to himself. "I will treat myself tomorrow. Shut up about it and let me live my life, alright?" 

 

Pau and Pat clearly were not pleased, but fortunately saved Tord from any more nagging. The Norwegian was thankful - When he angered those two, they usually never let him hear the end of it. 

 

Exiting his apartment and locking the door, Tord made his way down the sidewalk, offering polite waves and 'hello's to his neighbors.

 

"Did you lock the door?" Pat asked sternly. 

 

"Yes, Pat." Tord mumbled to himself. "Don't talk to me in public, people will think I'm crazy." 

 

"We give you magical powers." Pau responded. "We can do what we want." 

 

"Haha, very true." Tord whispered, rolling his eyes. He would've continued on, but a large crash disrupted his thoughts. Something big happened about a block over...

 

A shivering roar confirmed his suspicions. Monster attack. Quickly, he ducked behind a corner into an alleyway, the only light in said alley the glow from his bracelets. 

 

"Let's go! It's a monster!" Pat insisted, the bracelet transforming into a golden gauntlet with a red ruby placed into the center. 

 

"Wait, no, we have to consider these options. If Angel Dust isn't here fighting it, it's not important. You two have told me yourself, I need to save my energy for the larger attacks. This is probably unimportant!" Tord responded hurriedly, covering the glow on Pat's gauntlet with his other hand and becoming incredibly frustrated when Pau's gauntlet also formed and began to glow. "Guys, stop!"

 

"Come on, Tord - We can't ignore this, even if it is smaller scale!" Pau argued. "We need Devil Cherry!" 

 

"Yes, thank you, love!" Pat chirped. Tord groaned and ran his hands through his spiked hair. 

 

"I'm going to be late for work..." He mumbled, before sighing and striking a pose.

 

"With the sacred power invested in me by the lovers, Neon Cherry and Devil Charge..." 

 

The rubies glowed greater in intensity. The Norwegian man wondered why he had to be so dramatic when he shifted.

 

"I activate these golden artifacts and imbue them with my infernal strength! I am..." 

 

Tord threw his hands up, the intensity of the glow now surreal. 

 

"Devil Cherry!" 

 

And the familiar sensation of transformation overtook him. When he opened his eyes, his found himself in his tight-fitting dress, a bright red and rather tight crop top and short shorts clinging to his skin as a billowy round semitransparent skirt opened in the front to show off said short shorts, as well as red thigh-high stockings held up by garters and knee-high high heels giving him some extra height (very appreciated, as he was very short). 

 

"Let's go." Devil Cherry mumbled before clicking his heels and jumping into the air above the buildings, pointing his hands into finger guns and sending a burst of bright red magical energy propelling him backwards towards the commotion.

 

~~~~~

 

Edd hadn't expected to be fighting the same monster over again, but he supposed fate had a funny way of working things out. 

 

"Heart Lifted Magical!" He cried as he begun to fall - Being a magical boy didn't seem to give him the powers of flight he'd hoped for, which he didn't realize until he started falling after being thrown into the air by the monster.

 

A pink glowing heart formed, and Edd realized maybe falling headfirst onto it wasnt the best idea as he felt his face squish against the heart and he was quickly rocketed back into the air from the ensuing bounce. Fortunately, though, he found himself landing rear-first on the rooftop of a nearby building. Thank goodness! Quickly reorienting himself, he stood and reconsidered the circumstances. 

 

The monster had attacked an art college and there were 3 confirmed wounded. So far Edd had managed to lure it a few blocks away from the college with some bubble blasts, but it quickly grew tired of the chase and caused some serious damage to a nearby coffee shop before grabbing Edd's leg and tossing him into the air. And now here Edd was. Heart Candy, trying to figure out what the Hell to do.

 

"Azure Warrior Hayley's Comet!" A familiar voice shouted, and Edd turned and smiled a bit as he located Comet Azure, who was standing behind the monster on the ground. Edd couldn't help but take note of his outfit - A white-and-blue sailor dress, with an almost  _painfully_ short blue miniskirt and two dark blue stockings and cutesy winged blue high heels. A blue visor rested on his face and covered his black eyes - Still a very jarring thing to Edd, and his face was just as grouchy-looking as ever, his acorn-colored hair defying gravity. 

 

Edd had to admit, what with the demons and space, the sailor outfit was only more thematically confusing. 

 

A blue ball of energy formed above Comet Azure's head before it was directed in beam-form to hit the monster in the face, singing its eye and causing it to screech.

 

Edd cheerfully waved at Comet Azure, who only seemed to grow more upset upon seeing him. He wanted to say more and maybe strike up friendly conversation, but a sound almost like two guns being shot caused him to jolt and he could only watch in awe as a figure dressed in red backflipped into the scene, firing another gun-sounding red blast of magical energy towards the ground to propel him up into the air once more.

 

...Devil Cherry?

 

Edd felt himself begin to shake. No. Freaking. Way! Devil Cherry was only the second-coolest magical hero in Europe! Second to Angel Dust, of course. What on Earth was he doing here, in such a small-scale attack? 

 

Landing on the creature's neck and wrapping his legs around it so he was riding the creature rodeo-cowboy style, Devil Cherry formed his hands into finger guns and sent burst of energy after burst of energy into the creature's head, causing the monster to roar and thrash about, slamming into more buildings.

 

Wow, Devil Cherry was so COOL! Edd squealed a bit, Wanda vibrating angrily as if to say 'Eyes on the prize, tiger! We need to fight this monster!'. He ignored her.

 

~~~~~

 

No. No no no.

 

Tom was not about to let his glorified pornstar attention-whore of a magical hero steal HIS kill. 

 

"You're angry." Abbadon whispered, manifesting alongside Tom as a small, one-eyed, purple creature. "Good. Earn your kill with that. Use your rage. Take more power from me!" 

 

But that would just add more souls to his debt...Tom was already at 1,372. Still, he figured it wouldn't hurt. 

 

"Cosmic Borrower Abaddon's Hailstorm!" 

 

The sky flashed with bright blue and a thunderous roar. Balls of blue energy began to rain upon the monster, burning it and hitting that idiot Devil Cherry, as well, who shot a glare to him. 

 

"Hey, we're on the same side, firecracker!" He yelled before sticking out his tongue and flipping Tom off. 

 

Tom returned the gesture. Something muffled was heard from that Heart Candy - That brightly-colored nuisance....And a barrage of bubbles hit the creature - With a loud screech, it fell to the ground, dead. 

 

Devil Cherry clapped and laughed before stepping off the creature.

 

"Good show, you two!" He praised, motioning to Heart Candy. "Excellent finishing blow! But..." He glanced at Tom. "Some work is really needed." 

 

"Devil Cherry!" Heart Candy jumped down from his perch and rushed up to the magical hero. "Oh my gosh, I'm such a huge fan!" 

 

"Ah, it's always great to meet a fan!" Devil Cherry laughed and smiled warmly. It made Tom want to vomit. "Do you want an autograph?" 

 

"Oh, ah - I.." The naive Heart Candy seemed disappointed. "I-I don't think I have anything with me." 

 

"Ah, that's fine." Devil Cherry waved his hand in a 'No big deal' reference. "Just bring something next time you see me! I'll remember you~" 

 

Tom wanted to gag, but Heart Candy ate it up. With a wink and a flourish, Devil Cherry tapped his gauntlets together and vanished in a puff of red smoke. 

 

"Comet Azure, you were-" Heart Candy began, but Tom didn't want to give this newb the satisfaction of a pleasant conversation as he hurriedly left to go sift through the rubble of his college. 

 

From the other side of the block, a tall ginger man looked at the carnage and sighed. 

 

"Kim is not going to be happy about this."


End file.
